


One more night

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Introspection, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Oliver Queen sa con chi passerebbe un'ultima notte, ogni notte.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 769.★ Prompt/Traccia: 9. A sa che nella propria famiglia/gruppo ci sono sempre stati dei segreti. Scoprirne uno ribalterà tutto quello in cui credeva.





	One more night

One more night

 

< Il mio nome è Oliver Jonas Queen. Dopo cinque anni all'inferno, sono tornato con un solo obiettivo: salvare la mia città, Starling City, e l'ho fatto.   
Mi sono trasformato in un eroe e ho aiutato le persone, ma è giunta l'ora per me di diventare qualcun altro, di diventare qualcos'altro.  
Sull’isola in cui mi sono ritrovato prigioniero ho scoperto le colpe della mia famiglia, di mio padre, ma sono andato oltre. Sono venuto a conoscenza di colpe più ataviche.  
I miei antenati furono cacciati e sterminati dai Wayne, una famiglia di cacciatori, come lupi mannari. Perciò mia madre fece un patto con un guerriero-sacerdote, Ra's Al Ghul, perché quei tratti di noi venissero sopiti.  
Io ho deciso di farmi allenare da lui per risvegliare quel lato di me, ma questo non è stato sufficiente.  
Ho perso il mio migliore amico e anche mia madre è stata uccisa, altri compagni di viaggio sono caduti. Ora ha rischio ci sono anche la donna che amo, mia sorella e… e mio figlio.  
Perciò è tempo che io evolva ancora.  
Ho sempre saputo che la mia famiglia nascondesse dei segreti, con il tempo me ne sono reso conto, ma adesso…

Quello che ho scoperto ribalterà tutto quello in cui credevo. Possono due razze, nate per odiarsi, unirsi sotto la stessa stella? > si domandò, bussando al pesante portone.

Quest’ultimo si aprì cigolando, il lupo mannaro si accarezzò le frecce che teneva nella faretra e guardò la vampira avanzare verso di lui. Quest’ultima si accarezzò la gamba liscia, lasciata scoperta dalla minigonna, dove teneva un kriss, la lama brillò riflettendo la luce della luna.

“Benvenuto. Non credevo avresti accettato la mia offerta…” sussurrò lei. Piegò le labbra sottili in un sorriso, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Non fare scherzi, non sono venuto da solo” rispose Oliver.

Indicò la macchina alle sue spalle, dove s’intravedeva Diggle.

“Tranquillo, non ne avrei fatti” rispose lei, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli mori. “Pronto a diventare il primo lupo mannaro vampiro?”.

“Pronto al prossimo addestramento. Aprimi le porte del prossimo inferno” rispose Oliver con tono deciso.

 

*******

Oliver Queen aprì le finestre di casa sua e lasciò che l’aria entrasse dalla finestra.

In quei cinque anni sull’isola, in realtà aveva girato un po’ ovunque. Era stato addirittura alla corte degli dei di vario tipo e lì aveva scoperto la verità, solo che non gli interessava dirla agli altri.

Negli ultimi anni, di nascosto a Felicity e a Diggle, si era divertito in scampagnate con Superman. Aveva affrontato demoni, mostri del futuro, l’aveva un po’ fatta pagare al suo vero e unico rivale Lex Luthor. Era lui il vero nemico di quel pelato egocentrico, altro che quel nerd di Clark. Aveva evitato che Wayne e la sua famiglia di pipistrelli prendesse il controllo della Justice.

Eppure era vero, in quei cinque anni era diventato ‘qualcos’altro’ ed aveva continuato a cambiare anche dopo. Quell’inferno, per lui, non era mai veramente finito.

Eppure lo aveva detto solo a Tony.

Il loro rapporto era iniziato da ragazzini, tra i banchi di scuola, la sessualità di Stark era troppo sviluppata rispetto alla loro età e Tony aveva voluto imparare il sesso con lui. Quando diceva quel qualcos’altro non intendeva il suo essere un giustiziere, il suo essere green arrow, del suo essere passato da marmocchio viziato pieno di donne al divenire un assassino complessato pieno di cicatrici.

Aveva un palato più fino che gli permetteva di sentire i sapori della pessima cucina della sua futura moglie, aveva un sentore per la magia che gli aveva fatto scoprire Costantine, aveva dei sensi più forti che gli permettevano di fregare gli immani poteri di Flash.

Lui non era semplicemente resuscitato, perché in realtà non poteva già morire.

Era divenuto un vampiro lupo mannaro. Una specie di abominio che solo una vampira altrettanto strana aveva potuto accettare, una folle che lo aveva addestrato prima di morire, sorte che capitava a fin troppi dei suoi mentori.

Aveva perso la sua Mistress, come Sara, come Laurel, come ormai troppa gente…

Quel pensiero inquietante e viscido di ciò che era in realtà si agitava in lui.

Temeva di macchiare la purezza e la gentilezza di Felicity.

Richiuse la finestra e mise le mani in tasca e, come ogni volta che rischiava di pensare troppo, digitò l’ultimo numero in rubrica.

“Pronto Tony, ti va di vederci per un’ultima notte?” domandò.

“One more night? D’accordo, arrivo” rispose Stark. Loro due erano uguali, avevano lasciato il loro vecchio mondo per uno di sangue e vendetta, non sarebbero fermati, fino a che il destino non avesse deciso di cancellare le loro vite.


End file.
